devofandomcom-20200214-history
3DEVO
Booji Boy's Basement [http://www.boojiboysbasement.com/videopages/DVD19.html show page]: Devo Live in 3-D '''(wordpress site) '''DEVO Live Guide - 1982, "DEVO - 10/30/82 - Warner Beverly Hills Theatre, Beverly Hills, CA" Setlist: Set One * Time Out For Fun * Patterns * Speed Racer (ended in breakdown) * Big Mess (Only Alan and Gerry Rhythm Section Due To Click Track Error) * Peek-A-Boo * Out Of Sync * That's Good Set Two * Freedom Of Choice Theme * Whip It * Girl U Want EZ * Planet Earth * Explosions (only time this was played live) * Deep Sleep * Jocko Homo (With Extended Break For 3D Effects) * Mongoloid * Uncontrollable Urge * Gates Of Steel * Smart Patrol/Mr. DNA * Gut Feeling Encore: * Booji's Beautiful World Fan Recaps and Comments (and bootleg reviews): Tenniru: : The bootleg of this shoot very muffled and saturated with an annoying buzz. This is all that exists from 1982 in terms of video, though; it's worth it, just for the screen films and the wonderful audience shots (everyone was in some kind of costume.) This show began without a hitch... until Speed Racer. At the end of the song, the band goes completely out of sync with Alan and Gerry being the only ones in time with the screen. Evidently a delay intended to keep the sound in line with the video was removed, but only from the Bobs and Mark. (At the end of Speed Racer, we can see Gerry stop playing, put his head in his hands, and shake his head in frustration.) Meanwhile, the click track is suddenly played over the PA. Mark runs around trying to fix things as Alan and Gerry play the rhythm section (which is in time with the screen). The problem is fixed, and the show continues on quite amazingly. Explosions is played for the only time ever as well. During Jocko Homo, a girl comes out with a plate of random objects and during the "call/answer" section Mark comes up to the camera and apologizes for what a terrible idea broadcasting this in 3D was. To make up for it, he says, he's going to show a wide array of 3D effects. However, this "wide array" is simply a hilarious presentation of a bunch of toffee containers with those cloth snakes that pop out of them at the camera. For the encore he sprays fake popcorn, fake mustard (a string), a fake camera with a phallus that sticks out of the "lens", and an extending rack with large underpants on them (dedicated to Mark's mom, "who gave her brain to the lord.") Booji Boy hates the 3D idea a lot; during Beautiful World he explains they were forced to live in barrels and walk around on all fours to make the project occur. Some confetti is abruptly sprayed on him, which he claims was "not our idea". (Gerry: "There's another stupid idea.") All in all, an amazing show. I hope one day it comes out officially. : Snazzattack: : At the end of the concert, Devo plays "Beautiful World" and Booji speaks his mind. : Jerry: Hey Booji, go ahead! ::(Booji Boy plays a synth solo while dancing. Then he wipes his brow and speaks:) : You know, tonight was something special. You - along with Devo - were guinea pigs - for a really stupid idea - called "three-dimensional T.V." : But I gotta tell ya, you think ..3D's bad you won't believe what happened to us. They had us "over a barrel" for the longest time. It was painful. : Jerry: Show them the position Booji, show them the position. : Booji: They put us in "doggie submission." (Booji Boy crawls down on "all fours".) And they had us crawling around on all fours because that's what - (Airjets spray out confetti and stuff) - that's what the "big kids" can do to ya'. : Jerry: There's another stupid idea. Let's have it again. : Booji: (Picks up an object off the stage.) Party flavor, hunh? It wasn't our idea! : So, if you disliked this as much as we did, "resist stupidity"! Resist it, ..nked out. Because, we love you! And it is a beautiful world! : (Booji finishes singing "Beautiful World.")